1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat from a heat-generating source, such as an electronic component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for a plug-in electronic component, such as a memory.
2. Related Art
Computer system has become a main auxiliary tool for human beings due to its capability of doing a large amount of works such as operation and data storage. Along with continuous progress of science and technology, the computer system has been greatly improved in the aspect of operational efficiency and memory capacity. The computer system is composed of many electronic components, and while operating, the electronic components generate high temperature heat. In order to keep normal operation of the electronic components, heat dissipation has become a crucial issue to be solved under the condition of the continuous improvement of operating efficiency.
For example, a desktop computer mainly comprises electronic components including a motherboard, a CPU, a hard disk drive, an optical disk drive, various interface cards, a power supply, and the like. Among the electronic components, CPU is the crucial logic operation element. Currently, various heat dissipation designs are mainly directed to the CPU. The heat generated from other electronic components is dissipated by a heat dissipation fan disposed on the computer case. However, along with the improvement of operational efficiency of the CPU, other electronic components are improved. For example, the memory registers operational data or relevant programs and continuously accesses during the operation of CPU, and thus the working temperature generated is extremely high. In order to prevent the normal operation of memory from being affected by high temperature, it is necessary to individually dissipate heat from the memory.
Memory is a plug-in element and users can change the memory capacity at will, so the design of the heat dissipation device of the memory must avoid obstructing the plugging or removing of the memory. A heat dissipation device for memory has been disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M265698, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M263549, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M247906, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,139, in which a frame design, slightly longer than a memory socket, is adopted. The frame can be selectively buckled on the memory socket or apart from the memory socket. A plurality of heat dissipation fans are disposed on the frame and can be used to dissipate heat from the memory when the frame is buckled on the memory socket. If it is intended to replace the memory, the user needs to detach the whole frame to plug or remove the memory.
The above-mentioned patent applications achieve a heat dissipation device design to dissipate heat from a memory. However, since the frame spans over the memory socket and legs are disposed at two sides of the frame, when detaching the frame, the frame cannot be detached unless pushing the legs at the two sides in sync. Similarly, when assembling the frame, the frame cannot be mounted unless pushing the legs at the two sides simultaneously, which is inconvenient when detaching and assembling. Furthermore, the heat dissipation fan is transversely disposed on the frame, and in order to provide sufficient air flow for the memory, two or three heat dissipation fans are required, which cause an increase in not only the cost of the heat dissipation fans but also in the consumption of electric energy of the system.